


First Date Jitters:

by powerrangerslover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Cole & Merrick: First Love Series: [1]
Category: Power Rangers Wild Force
Genre: Advice, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, First Dates, Flowers, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Hurt/Comfort, Kssing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Nervousness, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relationship Advice, Romance, Secret Crush, Sexual Desire/Hunger, Slash, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/powerrangerslover100781
Summary: *Summary: Cole has some jitters about asking his good friend, Merrick out on a date, He is afraid of being rejected, What happens when Merrick says, "yes", Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great day!!!!**Author's Note: This starts my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!!*





	First Date Jitters:

*Summary: Cole has some jitters about asking his good friend, Merrick out on a date, He is afraid of being rejected, What happens when Merrick says, "yes", Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great day!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!!*

 

Cole Evans, The **_Red Lion_** aka **_"Blazing Lion" Wild Force Ranger_** was nervous about asking his crush, Merrick Baliton, The **_Lunar Wolf_** aka **_"Howling Wolf" Wild Force Ranger_** on a date, He had the jitters ever since he first met him,  & knew that he was the one to spend the rest of his life with. His good friends, & fellow rangers saw that he was having trouble, so they decided to help him out.

 

"Just be yourself, Cole, Merrick would appreciate it, Don't try so hard, He will love you for who you are", Taylor Earhardt, The **_Yellow Eagle_** aka **_"Soaring Eagle" Wild Force Ranger_** said, as they were relaxing for a change one particular day. Alyssa Enrile, The **_White Tiger_** aka **_"Noble Tiger" Wild Force Ranger_** said this too, agreeing with Taylor.

 

"Just be yourself, Cole, Like Taylor said, We love you for who you are, If you show him the real person, He will respect you a lot more too", she nodded, as she said this to him. Danny Delgado, The **_Black Bison_** aka **_"Iron Bison" Wild Ranger_** said, as he came up with an idea. "Here, I just grew these, These are Merrick's favorites, They are his wolf colors", Danny said, as he handed over the flowers to him. Cole appreciated the advice,  & said, "Thank you, Guys", Max Cooper, The **_Blue Shark_** aka **_"Surging Shark" Wild Force Ranger_** said, "Would it make you feel better, If I walk you over ?", Cole suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach, Just nodded in response to his question.

 

They found Merrick relaxing his favorite spot, The Shorter Man said, as they looked at him, "Good luck, My Friend, I will see you later". "Thanks, Max", The Wild Force Leader said, as they did their handshake, & Max left them to their privacy. Cole said thinking, "Here goes nothing", & went over to his crush, & hopeful new lover.

 

"Hi, Cole", Merrick said with a smile, as he saw him coming over to him, "I got these for you", He handed over the flowers, "Thank you, They are my favorites", The Lunar Wolf Ranger smelled them, & put them next to him, He got up, so he can greet him properly. "I have a confession to make to you, Merrick, I am in love with you, I have been in love with you for a long time", Merrick smiled & said seductively, "Well, Then, I must confess something too, I am in love with you, **_Blazing Lion_** ", Cole just smiled big, & they went in for their first kiss.

 

"Would you like to go out with me tomorrow night ?", Cole asked hopefully, Merrick stammered, cause he didn't want to hurt his new lover's feelings, cause he was into going out to fancy places, or make a big deal of a date. Cole read him like a book, "Don't worry, Willie let me have the bar for the night, I thought you could should me the **_Lunar Break_** , that you do", The Lone Wolf has hunger in his eyes, & said, "I will show you that & a lot more", He pulled Cole closer to him, & kissed him passionately, that was full of promise. In the distance, You can hear the **_Lunar Wolf_** & **_Red Lion Wild Zord_** roar,  & cry out happily in the distance.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
